<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Color in the Sky by In_love_with_writing002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035997">Color in the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002'>In_love_with_writing002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geralt Whump Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, Geralt Whump, Geralt Whump Week 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Potions, Unnecessary potion drinking, Vomiting, if White Gull counts as a drug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt comes back from a hunt that was a dud, and Jaskier takes care of him in the aftermath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Geralt Whump Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Color in the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part two of the collection for Geralt Whump Week!</p><p>Today's prompt: <strong>Potions</strong></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, bullocks,” Jaskier frowned at Geralt as he walked to the camp. His eyes were black with Cat, and he had scratch marks on his neck, a telltale sign he was overwhelmed by sound. When Jaskier had first seen the scars behind his ears he’d assumed it was a creature, but Jaskier had since learned that loud events left Geralt clawing at his own head, overwhelmed by his own senses, wanted to shut out all sound and light and anything that triggered a reaction.</p><p>“A dead end,” Geralt said, voice barely above a whisper. Oh, the potion was really at its worst if Geralt’s own voice was too loud. “Just complications with the weather.”</p><p>“At least nobody’s dying,” Jaskier pointed out, keeping his voice low. It was just past sunset, just cold enough to start lighting a fire. But as much as the warmth would be good for Jaskier, it would only be harsh on Geralt. He was willing to sacrifice his own comfort while his friend calmed down.</p><p>“You haven’t built a fire,” Geralt whispered.</p><p>“It’ll be too hard on you right now. Let’s just rest.”</p><p>Geralt opened his mouth to say something, then squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. “White Honey,” he said suddenly, looking around. “I made some the other day, where’s my bag—“</p><p>“Here.” Jaskier grabbed his bag full of potions and pulled out a vial at first glance labelled <b>WHITE</b>. Geralt didn’t usually have everything necessary to make White Honey, never found much of a reason— he so rarely had a case like this where he would need something to cancel out the effects of a potion. Geralt’s hands were shaking when he took the potion, uncorking it and drinking some of it quickly. Still, he started removing his clothes. Cat always made Geralt uncomfortable in his own skin, Jaskier remembered. While White Honey cancelled its effects, the sensations lingered, and it was the best way to get rid of it quickly. He looked miserable.</p><p>“Wrong fucking—“ Geralt put his hands on his head. “That’s White Gull.” Jaskier looked back in the bag, and oh. He lifted out another potion. </p><p>
  <b>WHITE H.</b>
</p><p>“Oh,” Jaskier said, echoing his own thoughts. Geralt pushed off his own gloves. “That one’s not toxic, right?”</p><p>“The only thing I‘d let you near to drinking is Gull. And it won’t give you the same effects.” Geralt wavered slightly, gritting his teeth still. “Give me the fucking Honey.” Guiltily, Jaskier handed over the potion. Geralt looked at it miserably. “I can’t read this right. Is this just more White Gull?”</p><p>“I promise it says H!” Jaskier exclaimed, then remembered himself when Geralt clapped his hands over his ears. “Sorry,” he whispered. Geralt shook his head and drank the new potion, standing in nothing but his small clothes. Jaskier heard the sigh of relief and watched the black veins retreat from his eyes, their normal colour when he looked at Jaskier again.</p><p>“This is going to be gross,” he declared, then turned around and raced to the bushes, throwing up.</p><p>“Oh…” Jaskier cringed in sympathy. “Geralt, I’m sorry.” He approached from behind and pulled his hair back, running a soothing hand over his back. He threw up again, a shudder wracking his body.</p><p>“I fucking <em> hate </em> White Honey,” Geralt growled, though it sounded more like a whine. Jaskier knew that was a lie— he made it whenever he could get the ingredients. When Geralt stepped back and ran a hand over his mouth he still looked miserable, looking at the potion bottles in his hands.</p><p>“Come on, Geralt,” Jaskier urged. “Let’s have a little lie-down. You deserve it.” Geralt seemed to be staring intently at the mostly-full bottle of White Gull. “In the mood to change these memories?” Geralt was silent for a few moments.</p><p>“Just to get the foul taste from my mouth,” he grumbled, then downed the rest of it. Jaskier rubbed his arms gently, smiling.</p><p>“I’ll find the best spot for you to look at and you can hallucinate all this out.” Sure, it wasn’t the most healthy way, considering the intoxication effects of the potion, but Geralt <em>had </em>been through a rough day and looked as shitty as he must have felt. Before he could move away Geralt stepped closer, letting his head rest against Jaskier’s and some of his weight pressed against him as well.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, stepping back again. It was as close to a hug as Jaskier would get before Geralt really went into it. “You can…” Geralt looked at his potion bottle. “You can have the last drops here. Should be fine for a human.” His words were a little slurred, and Jaskier wasn’t sure if it was the exhaustion from the stress lifting or the drug.</p><p>“A tempting offer,” Jaskier hummed, though he hesitated when Geralt shoved the bottle at him. “Let’s wait until we’ve got a good spot.” There was a hill nearby, where a patch of sunlight shone through the trees. Jaskier led Geralt to it and waited for him to lie down (slowly, some muttering about the grass licking his skin that had to be the Gull talking) and they stared up at the darkening sky.</p><p>“Here,“ Geralt mumbled, thrusting the potion at him again. “Sky’s nice.” Jaskier set the potion aside and shuffled closer to Geralt.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“S’pretty.”</p><p>“What does it look like?” Jaskier asked, letting his hand come to rest in the space between them, Geralt’s hand already there and their fingers tangling together.</p><p>“Fire.” Jaskier looked over at him, noting the Witcher’s half-lidded eyes. “Is your lute nearby?”</p><p>“Do you need music?”</p><p>“Don’t get up,” he mumbled when Jaskier moved to stand. He was rewarded with a squeeze on his hand when he settled down again. “Just… stay.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” Jaskier replied, smiling softly. He turned back to the potion on his other side and grabbed it.</p><p>“Those stars look like a goat,” Geralt chuckled. “Stupid. Jaskier?” He muttered. Jaskier paused with the potion halfway to his mouth, looking back at Geralt.</p><p>“Yes, Geralt?”</p><p>“You’re a good friend. I’m,” his eyes shut, and the hand in his squeezed again. “I’m happy you’re here.” Jaskier sighed happily and drank the remainders of the White Gull.</p><p>“Does Gull always make you this sentimental?”</p><p>“You’re taking care of me,” Geralt shifted until they were shoulder to shoulder. “You’re always taking care of me.” Jaskier leaned over to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Jaskier?” Geralt’s voice sounded choked up.</p><p>“Yes, Geralt?” Jaskier asked again. The edges of his vision were becoming a little softer. Seemed the potion wasn’t horrible after all.</p><p>“Do you love me?” A desperate edge to his voice.</p><p>“Yes,” Jaskier said, as his world melted into colours.</p><p>“Okay.” Geralt’s voice was still tight with emotion. “Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>